This invention relates to a craking device used in combination with a dredger and particularly to a cracking device which is operated hydraulically.
A cracking device attached to a dredger is usually used to demolish rock, stone, buildings, bridge, etc. Conventionally, cracking devices of the type mentioned above are operated electrically by means of a motor and are suitable to be used where electrical connections can be accomplished conveniently. Such cracking devices must be installed via a complicated process before the device can perform properly. Moreover, the striking force created by such cracking devices is limited since the force is imparted by means of the returning action of a spring.